A christmas to remember
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: a botan/hiei christmas Don't own YYH


"What do you think Hiei? Do you think Botan will like it?" Kurama asked holding up a kimono that was baby blue.

"Hn." Hiei said raising an eyebrow at the item.

"I'll take that as a yes. By the way have you gotten your gifts for everyone else?" Kurama asked.

"Yes." Hiei stiffly answered.

Kurama paid for the outfit and walked out

Hiei close behind.

- The next day at the party -

Hiei sat by the fireplace in a blank mood. He had not even recieved any presents he knew no one cared and he felt a little sad. After all the trouble he went to getting them presents and no one even gave him one. He hadn't even given them their gifts yet because they hadn't.

"Merry Christmas Hiei!" Yukina plopped a present in Hiei's lap. Hiei felt his heart melting for love for his sister.

"T...thank y...you Yukina." He stammered.

"Merry Christmas shorty!" Kuwabara tossed a gift at him.

"Happy Christmas Hiei." Kurama handed him a gift.

"Here ya go it's from me and Keiko!" Yuske (A/N: Did I spell his name right?) handed him a present.

"Merry, Merry Christmas!" Botan cheered. Hiei felt his heart race with love for the Ferry Girl.

"Thank you all." Hiei stood.

"Merry Christmas." He said dolling out the gifts.

Only Yukina and Botan didn't recieve a wrapped gift. Yukina looked amazed. "Yukina i have something to tell you...it's your present." hiei said slowly.

Yukina smiled, "What?"

"Yukina I am your half brother...we have the same mother...Hina." Hiei said looking at his sister.

Yukina blinked before lunging into hiei's arms crying. "Oh Hiei!" she sobbed into his chest.

Hiei smiled (YES HE SMILED) as he hugged her back.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Don't cry Yukina-chan." Hiei said desperately not wanting to see tears.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Are you alright with me and Kuwabara's relationship?"

He couldn't make such a pretty face so sad so instead he gave a small nod. "If it's what you want Yukina then i am fine with it." Hiei said as she hugged him again.

He patted her back and smiled. "I hope you like your present..." she said slowly pulling back.

"I'm sure i will." Hiei said nodding and sitting down and pulling Kurama's gift towards him. He ripped off the paper with kurama smiling. It was a pendant and not just any pendant it was a dragon pendant.

hiei felt a small smile creep on his face. "Thank you fox." He said setting it aside.

From Kuwabara he recieved a carton of sweet snow his favorite and rare brand. From Yuske and Keiko he recieved a new armor outfit. From Botan...which made his heart jump... a stuffed dragon but it was a Chibi one so it was cute. And from his dear and loving sister he recieved a dragon ring that produced a temporary shield when needed. He smiled warmly and gave his sister a hug at such a thoughtful present. He really needed it in the fights he got into.

From Hiei, Kurama recieved a book on all plants in the demon, human and spirit relm. With which kurama cheered thanked Hiei and plopped down and began reading it. Kuwabara recieved a 12 CD collection of his favorite band he was surprised.

"You actually wanted to buy these for me!? They must have cost a fortune!"

"Well it is Christmas." hiei said staring at the fire.

To Yuske from Hiei was 3 bottles of the strongest alcohol beverage in the demon world. Yuske was grinning slyly and wagging his eyebrows at Keiko and Keiko recieved a music box a small one but a music box none the less. She listened entranced by the music. Botan also didn't recieve a gift but she wasn't surprised she knew Hiei hated her. She went outside and stared at the full moon. She sighed she had a huge crush on Hiei.

"Onna?" hiei appeared.

"Hmm? Oh! Hi Hiei!" She said fighting to keep her hurt out of her voice.

"what is wrong?" Hiei asked.

_No way! Is he actually caring!? _She thought.

"Uh...well it's just that i gave you a gift and you didn't give me one." she said. "But it's petty."

"No it isn't you left before i could give you your gift." Hiei objected.

"well if it's a wrapped present I don't understand why you couldn't just give it to me." She said slowly.

"It's not a wrapped present it is also something I need to say." He said.

She smiled and gestured.

"Botan...I...I love you." Hiei said slowly.

She blinked before tears started going down her face. "Hiei! I love you too!" She threw herself at him.

He grunted as he caught her and captured her lips in a deep kiss. His tounge pushed on her lower lip asking...no pleading for entrance with which she full heartedly agreed to. His tounge explored every passage of her mouth.

"May I mate mark you?" Hiei asked after he broke loose.

She nodded happily. "Yes." She whispered.

He leanded down and sunk his fangs into the spot between her shoulder and neck. He sawed his teeth tasting her blood. He drank some of her blood suckling on the wound to help stop the blood flow.

He pulled back and waited. She carefully bent down and bit extremely hard in the correct place she also sawed her teeth because she didn't have fangs unlike Hiei. She also sucked on the wound to stop blood flow. She pulled back and the two mates shared a passionate kiss once more before pulling loose.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Botan murmured against his lips.

"Yes..." Hiei murmured back.

The broke loose and walked into the house.

"Uh...guys?" Botan said loudly.

"Ya Botan?" Yuske asked since Botan was almost like his sister he always wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Botan and I are mates." Hiei said glancing at Botan. It was silent for 3 seconds before the room erupted.

"Oh Botan!" Keiko cheered pulling her friend into a hug.

"Hiei..." Yukina whispered. "I am so happy for you and Botan."

"Thank you Yukina- chan." Hiei said giving his sister a hug.

Yukina and Keiko drilled Botan.

"Congrats buddy!" Yuske said locking an arm around Hiei's neck and ruffling his hair. This time Hiei didn't object. "Congrats Botan." Yuske said to her still messing up Hiei's hair.

"Thanks." botan and Hiei said at the same time.

Kurama had a proud look on his face. "I didn't think you would do it but hey I am very happy for you." Kurama said.

Hiei nodded as Yuske let him go.

"Nice job shorty!" Kuabara cheered and lightly play punched Hiei's shoulder. Hiei didn't mind this time.

- basic layout of the party -

After that little announcement everyone had a good time. When Yuske suggested spin the bottle as a game he got this from Hiei a low sharp growl.

"i will NOT let Botan kiss any other male in here!" Hiei snarled.

So that idea was gone. Shizuru (A/N: Did I spell her name right?) came by a little later with which Kurama greeted her by pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek. Happy to have his girlfriend at the party. She also was informed about Botan and Hiei. She congrats them and the party restarted.

Much to their embarrasment Hiei and botan got caught under the miseltoe and had to kiss in front of everyone. Hiei knew Kurama was behind it so to get back at the fox Hiei went out side got a snow ball came back in casually and dropped it down Kurama's sweater. That started a snow ball fight. With which Hiei easily won. But Yukina put up a good fight.

Koenma appeared a little later and smiled when he heard the news about Botan and Hiei. He told them he was happy for them and they said thank you.

Mukuro came by a little later. She told Hiei and Botan she was happy for them.

After the party and much drinking and dancing they all gathered around the fire and got comfy.

Keiko slept with her head on Yuske's lap. Shizuru fell asleep in Kurama's arms with his chin resting in her hair. Kuwabara cradled Yukina's sleeping form. And Botan had her cheek on Hiei's shoulder with his one arm wrapped around her. Koenma was leaning against the wall half asleep. Mukuro was looking out the window watching the snow fall.

_"Yes...this is a christmas to remember...._" Hiei thought smiling.


End file.
